The Dragonborn vs. Geralt of Rivia
Dovahkiin vs. Geralt of Rivia is a What-if? Death Battle featuring the Dovahkiin from TES5: Skyrim and Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher franchise. It is my MinniMaster fourth Death Battle. Special thanks to Goldmaster1337/Owly for the thumbnail. '' '''Description' Dragonslayer vs Monster Hunter! When these warriors clash in a battle of magic and weaponry, only one shall survive! Interlude Wiz: Strength. Magic. Alone, these two abilities allow you to hold your own in a fight. Boomstick: But when put together, they allow you to do some crazy things! And no one combines these two things with more finesse than these two! Wiz: The Dovahkiin, the Last Dragonborn and savior of Skyrim. Boomstick: And Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. The Dragonborn (Note: Since this is Death Battle, The Dragonborn will not have access to outside help, including "Call Dragon", "Call of Valor", and "Summon Durnehviir".) Wiz: Long, long ago, the land of Skyrim was a perilous one. Ruled by a massive army of dragons, the humans had no choice but to either hide from or serve these new masters. Boomstick: And they were led by the greatest dragon of them all: Alduin!! Wiz: Alduin, the World Eater, ruled over Skyrim with an Iron Fist. Believing the humans to be a weak and inferior race, he saw them as little more than servants or slaves to the much greater dragon species. For the most part, he was right, as the humans could do nothing to harm the great beasts. Boomstick: Until three lunatics with a scroll showed up! You see, three very brave *cough* stupid *cough* people had the bright idea to face Alduin head-on. They had this weird thing called an "Elder Scroll", which was basically a fragment of time itself. With it, they were able to banish Alduin into a time far into the future. Some heroes. Wiz: Fast forward a few centuries and you get to Skyrim as it is now. Plagued by a Civil War between the Empire and the Stormcloak Rebellion, this frigid northern land is still better off than it was during the Dragon War. However, remember what the Elder Scroll actually did to Alduin? It didn't kill him, merely send him hurling forward in time. You guessed it, he's back. Boomstick: For some odd reason, this black dragon can now resurrect dead dragons. Going around Skyrim, Alduin revived each and every single one of the dead dragons, slowly rebuilding the dragon army. Skyrim's in for it now! A deadly war with some dragons mixed in and you've got a serving of "kiss my ass"!! Wiz: However, not all hope is lost. Tales are told of an ancient being, one with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon, who has the capability to singlehandedly take down the dragons, and even Alduin. This being is none other than... The Dragonborn. Fus Ro Dah!!! Boomstick: Hell yes!! This guy is awesome! He is quite loud, though... Wiz: Like I just said, The Dragonborn has the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon. This might sound like complete and utter bullsh*t, but it gives him the innate ability to use Shouts. Shouts are magical words from the dragon language that, when used properly, can do anything from disarming an opponent to bending time. Boomstick: If you couldn't guess already, Shouts can be really insane. The Whirlwind Sprint hurls The Dragonborn directly forward, allowing him to get behind an opponent rather quickly. Wiz: The Cyclone shout creates a tornado that can easily slaughter a group of enemies, and Disarm is pretty self-explanatory. Boomstick: But wait! There's a lot more! Drain Vitality and Marked for Death both weaken a foe for a short period of time, Elemental Fury lets The Dragonborn swing his weapons more quickly, Storm Call summons a thunderstorm that strikes every nearby enemy, and Become Ethereal turns The Dragonborn invincible for a bit, though he can't attack anyone during it. Kinda lame, that last one. Wiz: Additionally, Unrelenting Force blasts away any enemies directly in front of The Dragonborn, Slow Time... well, slows time, Fire Breath and Ice Breath allows The Dragonborn to breathe fire and ice, and Ice Form freezes an enemy solid. As you can easily see, the Shouts are numerous, and we didn't even cover all of them. There is one Shout, however, that's a cut above the rest: the mighty Dragon Aspect. Boomstick: If you thought The Dragonborn had the soul of a dragon before, you haven't seen anything yet! With this Shout, The Dragonborn can fully unleash his Dragon Soul, augmenting his abilities to superhuman levels! Wiz: In this state, The Dragonborn can deal and take a lot more damage. Additionally, he can use his Shouts more often, and when he gets low on health, the Dragon Aspect summons another Dragonborn to fight alongside him. Although this Shout can only be used once a day, it lasts for a full five minutes, giving The Dragonborn plenty of time to utilize its benefits. Boomstick: Phew! That's a lot of Shouts! But is that his complete arsenal? Not even close!! Wiz: True. While the Dragon Shouts are definitely The Dragonborn's greatest abilities, he has plenty more tools at his disposal. Firstly, The Dragonborn has access to other forms of magic. Boomstick: And he's got tons of other magic! From raising the dead and summoning creatures to do his bidding to shooting fire from his ass, this guy's got variety! Wiz: Indeed. The Dragonborn has access to every school of magic in the Elder Scrolls universe, and can even master each one if he wishes to. The Alteration school focuses on altering reality to the user's liking, Restoration is more about healing and occasionally injuring undead, and Conjuration grants The Dragonborn necromancy and summoning abilities. In addition, Illusion is incredibly useful to get out of combat. However, for this reason, The Dragonborn will not be using this school of magic in this fight, as this is Death Battle. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz! Aren't you forgetting one? The coolest one? Wiz: Don't worry. I saved your favorite for you to talk about. Boomstick: Ha! I've been waiting for this one!! Why would you use normal, boring magic when you can SCORCH, FREEZE, AND ZAP YOUR ENEMIES ALL AT THE SAME TIME? That's right! Destruction Magic! Wiz: Destruction Magic is the most basic yet most effective shool of magic. With it, The Dragonborn can channel the elements of fire, ice, and thunder to damage the enemy in tremendous ways. Boomstick: While all of the spells in this school are f*ckin awesome, the Master Level spells are by far the best!! Wiz: Boomstick, I actually agree with you here. The Master Level Destruction spells of Fire Storm, Blizzard, Lighting Storm are arguably the most powerful attacks in The Dragonborn's vast arsenal. Boomstick: Hell yes! Fire Storm basically turns The Dragonborn into a flaming bomb, scorching every enemy nearby!! Wiz: Blizzard is similar to Fire Storm, but when activated, it creates a constant snowstorm that damages nearby enemies overtime. Boomstick: Last but not least, Lighting Storm! With the this awesome spell, The Dragonborn charges up then releases a beam of electrified energy that can kill even the most powerful enemies in a few seconds! DBZ, eat your heart out! Wiz: While it may seem that The Dragonborn is the ultimate magic-user, he is definitely no stranger to combat. He has a wide array of armor and weaponry, which does present a slight problem in this battle. We can either give him his weakest, standard armor (Iron), or give him one of his strongest sets (Dragonplate). Since this is Death Battle, the rules require each combatant to be at their fullest potential. Because of this, we will be using the latter. Boomstick: And be glad we did! This set is forged out of dragon bones and dragon scales, making it incredibly durable. This armor set allows The Dragonborn to survive the heaviest of blows. Additionally, for this fight, The Dragonborn will have two swords, a shield, bow, and arrows, all forged from dragon bones! Wiz: While The Dragonborn isn't a masterful artist with the blade, he can certainly hold his own against even the most skilled and powerful warriors. He has slain Alduin and numerous dragons, vanquished Harkon and a legion of vampires, and even come face-to-face with Miraak, the First Dragonborn, who has enough power to wipe out all of Solstheim. Boomstick: If he ever needs to get somewhere quickly, he can call upon his trusty steed, Shadowmere, or even summon the undead horse, Arvak! This guy's got everything! Wiz: But, like any character, he isn't perfect. Like mentioned earlier, while he is good, he isn't the greatest when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. His spells require the use of magicka, which slowly regenerates overtime, and each Shout has a cooldown timer. Still, The Dragonborn is the epitome of a jack-of-all-trades, and he has a hundred ways to kill you thousands of times over. You'd best hope you don't meet this dragonslayer on the battlefield. "No one wanted to believe, believe they even existed. And when the truth finally dawned, it dawns it fire. But... there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is Dovahkiin... DRAGONBORN!!!" -Skyrim Trailer (Presumably Arngeir) Geralt of Rivia Boomstick: Life can be tough, especially if you, well, kinda don't have a job. Some people go to extreme lengths just to stay alive, including... hunting monsters!!! Wiz: Witchers are basically monster hunters for hire. For the right amount of coin, Witchers can solve any of your monster problems, usually by slaying said monster. This might seem like an incredibly dangerous job, and it is, but Witchers come prepared. They train for years upon years to take on any kind of monster, and have some of the best equipment available to them. They are professionals at their craft, and they aren't afraid to show it. Boomstick: And one of the greatest Wicthers is Geralt of Rivia! Wiz: Now, don't get the wrong idea. Geralt isn't actually from Rivia. You see, most Witchers are encouraged to create a nickname for themselves. Geralt first picked the name "Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde", but this was-- Boomstick: --Ha! What a stupid name!--''' Wiz: --Not accepted as it was too silly. '''Boomstick: Damn right it is. Instead, he just added "of Rivia" to the end of his name. He even got a Rivian accent. And the rest is history. Wiz: Well, not exactly. We could talk all about the lore of Temeria and the battle between the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael, but all you really need to know is that Temeria, like Skyrim, is ravaged by a war between humans and non-humans (mainly elves and dwarves). Witchers are neutral and thus don't care about the war. They simply wish to help people by doing what nobody else would ever dream of doing: hunting monsters. Boomstick: And they're damn good at it! Like we said earlier, one of the best Witchers is good ol' Geralt. Geralt is really, really good in combat. Although he doesn't have nearly as large of an arsenal as his opponent, he is incredibly skilled with what he has. Most of the time, he carries around two swords, one steel, and the other silver. Since he's a monster hunter, you can probably guess that he mainly uses the silver sword for slaying werewolves and other monsters. They aren't the biggest swords we've seen, but they get the job done quickly and easily. Wiz: Geralt's swordsmanship is among the best in all of fiction. Similar to lightsaber combat, Witchers have three main fighting styles: the "Temerian Devil", the "Addan Anye", and the "Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv". Geralt can switch between these fighting styles during combat to adapt to the situation at hand. Boomstick: Firstly, we have the Temerian Devil, also known as the "Strong style". As you might've guessed from the name, this style focuses on big, heavy blows. This style is best used against heavily armored enemies, as a couple good hits while in this stance can quickly kill even the toughest of foes. The catch is that this style is pretty slow. Most quick enemies can easily dodge out of the way mid-strike and land a hit of their own, which can be pretty bad for Geralt. Wiz: Secondly, there's the Addan Anye, also known as the "Fast style". This stance is most effective against quick and agile opponents. Most of its attacks are incredibly swift, allowing Geralt to easily change the direction of his attack. The drawback of this stance is that, while it is much easier to land hits, most of these hits don't deal as much damage as attacks in the Strong style. Still, a skilled Witcher can use this style to easily barrage the enemy with a multitude of attacks, quickly overpowering them in the process. Boomstick: And last but not least, we have the stupidly named Viroledan blah blah blah, also known as the "Group style". Let's just call it that. The Group style is mainly used when fighting, well, large groups of enemies. It has a lot of dance-y, circular attacks, which is very helpful when surrounded by opponents. Of course, this does mean that it is practically useless in one-on-one combat, since who the f*ck turns around in a duel? Wiz: While Geralt is an extremely skilled swordsman, he still needs something to take down enemies from a distance. Boomstick: And that he does! Geralt has a crossbow, which is handy for killing flying targets and other enemies when he can't reach them with a sword. Wiz: Even with all of this equipment, skill, and training, monster hunting isn't easy. This is why they have access to the famed "Witcher Signs". Similar to Shouts, Signs are special abilities that Witchers have access to. Although not as numerous or versatile as the Shouts, these can come in handy in a cinch. Boomstick: Igni is a basic Sign that allows the user to throw out a quick blast of fire to injure the opponent. When upgraded, it gains the ability to shoot a continuous jet of fire, burning down the enemy. Wiz: We also have Quen. When activated, Geralt creates a shield of energy around him, absorbing all incoming damage. It drains Vigor for every second that it is up, and will disappear when Geralt runs out of Vigor. We'll talk about Vigor in a bit. Boomstick: Then there's Yrden. This sign lets Geralt place a trap on the ground. When an enemy steps on it, they'll get wounded and won't be able to move for a bit. Wiz: There's also Aard, which is very similar to the Force Push from Star Wars. In addition, we have Axii, which is a charm that must be placed on the enemy. If it succeeds, the enemy will become an ally for a short period of time. Boomstick: Finally, like The Dragonborn, Geralt has one Sign that is slightly more powerful than his others. It's called Heliotrop. Using this Sign is slightly different from others. First, he has to fill up his "Adrenaline" by attacking or using other Signs. Once it's filled, he can cross his arms and activate Heliotrop! Wiz: When it is activated, Heliotrop will create a temporary, immovable dome around Geralt. Within the dome, all creatures other than Geralt are heavily slowed down, making it very easy to land powerful attacks. Additionally, it also acts as a temporary shield that absorbs any and all magical attacks directed towards it. Boomstick: One last thing that Geralt has going for him is his "Witcher Sense". In addition to being slightly stronger, more durable, and faster than a normal human, Witcher's have a special sixth sense called the Witcher Sense. It isn't amazingly helpful like the Spider Sense, but it does enhance his other senses as well as allow him to detect certain hidden objects like traps. Wiz: We're also going to briefly talk about armor. For this battle, Geralt will be equipped with the Grandmaster Wolf set. Unlike Skyrim, it is difficult to determine which is the "best" armor set. Armor in The Witcher is tailored to your playstyle. Boomstick: Yeah. The four main armor sets are Wolf, Griffin, Feline, and Ursine. Like we just said, we're gonna be using the highest quality Wolf set, since it seems fitting with Geralt's character. With it, Geralt's attacks deal more damage, his Signs are more effective, he builds adrenaline more quickly, and he lands critical hits more often. It also offers a pretty good defense rating. Wiz: Geralt is a master at his job. He's even been called the best Witcher on occasion, and with no mistake. He has slain thousands of monsters, including harpies, werewolves, vampires, and even a few dragons. He has even fought Eredin, the King of the Wild Hunt and Lord of Nightmares, who is basically the Grim Reaper. Boomstick: But of course, he isn't perfect. *sigh* Wiz: True. You might've heard us mention the term "Vigor" earlier. You see, Geralt can't cast Signs whenever he wants. For every Sign he casts, Geralt uses a bit of Vigor. While it regenerates overtime, he won't be able to cast any Signs or parry any attacks when he's completely drained of Vigor. Still, Geralt is an extremely skilled Witcher that has slain countless beasts, and you can bet that he can slay you as well. Boomstick: But one last thing... Wiz: What? Boomstick, there's nothing left in the script. Well, I'm adding something!!! If you thought he only slays monsters, think again!! This guy is one hell of a p*ssyslayer! You see this?! Yeah, you do! Look at his body! Look at his abs! This guys almost as great as me! He's a beast in bed!! He's a--''' Wiz: --Just get to the fight! Just get to the fight!! He won't stop at this point! I'll try to contain him, but hurry up!!! "If I have to choose between one evil and another, I'd rather not choose at all." -Geralt of Rivia '''Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! ''P*ssyslayer! Dragonslayer! P*ssyslayer! Dragonslayer!'' FIGHT Geralt had just finished a special job that included a very unfriendly griffin. He found it quite easy, and was ready to take another one. Looking up to the job board, he found one that was quite interesting. He needed to slay a dragon. Easier said than done, but he's taken harder jobs. After following multiple leads and clues, he found out where the dragon was. Up on a snowy mountain range, he discovered something very interesting. The dragon was there, but it was already dead. Standing over it was a strange man adorned in dragon bones, sword in hand. He had never seen this man before, so he proceeded with caution. Suddenly, the dragon's scales began to peel off as an unusual golden energy began escaping from it's body. The energy rose up into the sky until being sucked up by the unknown warrior. He felt the power surge through his body, rejuvenating him after a tiring fight. This man was none other than The Dragonborn, legendary dragonslayer. The Dragonborn sheathed his sword and began to walk away until he was stopped by a piercing "Hey!!". He turned around and saw Geralt, steel sword at the ready. "I don't know who you are, but you're coming with me. Don't worry, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions," Geralt said, stern and straight. The Dragonborn's calm expression quickly changed to an angry, battle-ready one as he drew his sword once more. "I'd rather die than go to prison!" he furiously roared, right before shouting "Wuld Nah Kest! (Whirlwind Sprint!)" He quickly jolted straight towards Geralt, preparing an overhead slice. Geralt, grip on his sword tightening, breathed out a sigh accompanied with "This is how it is then, huh?" Fight!!!!! (Cue Pokemon Trainer Red - Battle Theme) Geralt, anticipating the move, sidestepped to the right, leaving the Dovahkiin stunned for just a moment. The White Wolf performed an experimental diagonal slice at the Dragonborn's back, but it bounced off of his armor, merely scratching it. "Hmm... I see," Geralt thought, noticing DB's strong armor. He adopted the Temerian Devil stance, and then attempted his own overhead swing. Before it landed, however, DB roared "Fus Ro Dah! (Unrelenting Force!)". His voice was infused with the strength of a charging bull as Geralt was launched several meters away. His sword landed quite far away, and he didn't have enough time to run over and pick it up. Instead, he simply drew his silver sword from his back. For all he knew, this guy could be a werewolf or a vampire (just to clarify, this Dragonborn is neither of those). The Dovahkiin ran straight towards him, throwing any caution or strategy to the wind. He threw the sword in his hand at Geralt, simultaneously drawing his second sword. The blade flew through the cold, snowy wind, aimed directly at the White Wolf's heart. Geralt managed to catch the sword in his free hand, but as he looked up, he saw the DB in mid-slice. He parried the attack with his silver sword, making a loud cling! as sparks erupted from the collision. With a kick to the nuts, the Butcher of Blaviken was able to stun the Dragonborn once more. Dropping his other sword, the DB shouted "Tiid Klo Ul! (Slow Time!)" as the world obeyed the Dovahkiin's voice. He picked up his sword, as well as grabbing Geralt's silver sword and throwing it off the mountain. He then grabbed his own blade from Geralt's other hand, dual wielding both of his dragonbone weapons. He then performed multiple slashes at Geralt's torso, crimson red blood leaking out of his multiple wounds. The Dragonborn was able to land a total of six blows before the effect of the shout wore off. Coming back to his senses, Geralt realized that he was knowing missing his swords, as well as bleeding out. He performed the Aard sign as a telekinetic force pushed his opponent away. The Dovahkiin was blown away, mimicking what happened to Geralt a while ago. One of his swords landed directly beside him, allowing him to quickly pick it up. Acting with slightly more caution, he also equipped his shield. Geralt stood back up, still bleeding, as he readied his crossbow. He fired off a bolt, which was easily blocked by the Dovahkiin's shield. Both warriors circled each other for a few moments, each one assessing the situation at hand. The tension was broken as Geralt ran towards his other sword, which was followed by the DB bellowing "Zun Haal Viik! (Disarm!)" As soon as Geralt picked up his sword, it was once again knocked out of his hand. "Are you ever gonna shut up?" Geralt said as he fired another bolt from his crossbow. This one caught the Dragonborn off guard, carving a hole into his body. This knocked him off of his feet, forcing him to switch to Restoration. Equipping a basic healing spell in both hands, he slowly mended all of his wounds. In this time, Geralt managed to get a hold of his weapon, as well as place a Yrden trap directly in front of him. After finishing with his healing, the Dragonborn equipped his sword and rushed towards Geralt, eager to finish the fight. He was just about to deliver a fatal blow to the monster hunter when he stepped on the Yrden trap. A jolt of pain made its way throughout his body, paralyzing him just long enough for Geralt to impale him through his chest. The Dovahkiin sunk to his knees, clutching the wound in his left hand. "Well... That was unfortunate," Geralt said, blood still dripping from his body. He was still unsure about his opponent's fate, however. He was about to dismiss this suspicion, when... "Mul Quah Diiv!!!" The Dragonborn rose from the ground as a rainbow-colored energy surrounded his body. His Dragon Soul had completely emerged from within, and he had entered the Dragon Aspect. Geralt was surprised, but not discouraged. Crossing his arms in the sign of Heliotrop, the true fight was about to begin. (Cue Undertale Sans - Battle Theme) A dome was suddenly created around the two combatants. The Dragonborn felt time slow, but didn't care. He shouted "Tiid Klo Ul!" once more, effectively negating both slow time effects. Both fighters were in slow motion as Geralt initiated the first attack with a stab. Thanks to the slowed time, DB was able to parry the attack. Heliotrop and Slow Time both deactivated, and Geralt was at a huge disadvantage. "Su Grah Dun! (Elemental Fury!)" was heard as the Dragonborn's attacks were sped up twice fold. Switching to the Addan Anye style, Geralt activated Igni, shooting a stream of orange-red fire at the Dovahkiin. Before it could land, however, the Dragonborn equipped the Expert level Ice spell, Wall of Frost, to counter. The fire stream met with an ice stream as the two elemental attacks mingled with one another. Eventually, Geralt's vigor was depleted, while the DB's magicka was still nearly full. As the fire died down, the frost engulfed Geralt, slowing him down. In this time, the Dragonborn was able to cut off the White Wolf's left hand, effectively preventing him from using his weapon and a sign at the time. Sheathing his sword, Geralt ran and whistled. Almost immediately, his horse, Roach, had come galloping. Quickly hopping onto his steed, Geralt blitzed down the mountain at breakneck pace. The Dragonborn, not through with him just yet, summoned Arvak. He got up onto the purple horse and chased after Geralt. The Dovahkiin equipped his bow and readied an arrow before launching said arrow. "Damn it!" Geralt cursed as he was struck in his handless shoulder. He prepared the sign of Quen as a magical shield formed itself around him. Another arrow was shot towards Geralt, but the Quen shield absorbed all damage. Geralt equipped his crossbow once more. Although it was quite difficult to aim due to the immense speed of the horses, he was able to pelt a crossbow bolt directly into the Dragonborn's right eye, causing a massive amount of pain. The Dragonborn fell off of Arvak, crashing into Geralt below him. Both warriors tumbled down the mountain, hitting trees, rocks, and other such thing before eventually reaching the base of the mountain. Arvak returned to the Soul Cairn while Roach ran away, frightened. Looking to his side, Geralt noticed the steel sword that his opponent had thrown away minutes ago. Picking it up, Geralt returned to the Temerian Devil stance, ready to fight or die. The Dragonborn stood up, Dragon Aspect still active. Equipping the Master level Lightning spell, Lighting Storm, the Dovahkiin was ready to kill. Geralt stood his ground, while the Dragonborn shouted "Strun Bah Qo! (Storm Call!)", as the sky darkened, black clouds shadowing the once clear blue sky. A pillar of lightning came forth, nearly zapping Geralt into dust. Fortunately, he was able to dodge at the very last moment, but not before seeing a beam of electrified energy headed straight for him. He was able to cast Quen at the last moment, absorbing all of the incoming energy from the Lightning Storm attack. Although Geralt's vigor was being drained rather quickly, the Dragonborn's magicka was depleted first, due to the power of the spell. Adrenaline bar being filled once more, Geralt once again crossed his arm and handless arm in the sign of Heliotrop. Unable to shout Slow Time due to just using Storm Call, the Dragonborn was defenseless. Geralt then unleashed several slices, stabs, and slashes on the Dovahkiin, injuring him in the torso, limbs, and neck. The Dragonborn fell to the ground, leaking and coughing up blood, staining the ground with red. Walking over to the Dragonborn, Geralt was about to plunge his blade into the Dragonborn's head, until another bolt of lightning came forth from the heavens, nearly paralyzing Geralt's entire body. Using Grand Healing, a holy power imbued the Dragonborn's body, completely healing him of all his wounds. Both combatants stood up, equipping their swords. They circled each other, eyes locked, tired but still alive. Sweat was dripping from their bodies even with the cold as the fight was drawing to its final moments. (Cue Assassin's Creed II - Venice Rooftops) They charged at each other at the exact same time, blades clashing as their eyes remained locked. With every slash, a parry, and every slice, a block. However, Geralt's swordsmanship proved too much for the Dragonborn's simple fighting style, and a few vital attacks made their way past his defenses. Injured again, the Dragonborn staggered backwards once more as Geralt ran towards him. His shout timer had just completed, however, and he prepared a Shout. Just before Geralt reached him, the Dragonborn bellowed once more, shouting "Iiz Slen Nus! (Ice Form!)", as Geralt was frozen solid. Turned into an ice sculpture, Geralt had nothing left to do. The Dragonborn stood face-to-face with the once great warrior, right before one final slash. Crrsshhh!! Geralt collapsed into multiple pieces as the Dragonborn sheathed his blade. He walked over to Geralt's frozen head, which still had an angry expression on its face. The Dovahkiin raised his foot, then brought it down with heavy force. KO!!!!! The Dragonborn was tired after two long fights, and was ready to go home. He looked up from Geralt's smashed head and saw another mysterious man. He was wearing a simple green tunic and hat, and he had blonde hair. His ears were much pointier than a human's. Was he a member of the Aldmeri Dominion? He didn't know. Suddenly, with his left hand, the man drew a purple-hilted sword from his back and prepared for battle. "This is gonna be a long day," the Dragonborn thought. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, looks like the ladies are never gonna get the same kind of love as they did when Geralt was alive. Wiz: You see, this fight could've easily gone either way, depending on the situation. If we had decided to put them both at their average state, without all of their abilities unlocked, Geralt would definitely take this fight. His skill in combat is just so much greater than the Dragonborn's, especially since he has three, very effective combat styles as opposed to one, not very effective combat style. Boomstick: But remember, that's not what we did in this fight! This is Death Battle, meaning both combatants are at their strongest, with all of their abilities unlocked. Wiz: And therein lies the reason to the Dragonborn's victory. While the Witcher Signs can be useful when used effectively, they aren't the most powerful spells in the world. Their effects are really just used to aid in basic combat, while the Dragon Shouts are a whole other arc of combat. Boomstick: And don't forget how versatile they are! Sure, Signs let you use place traps, create shields, and shoot fire, but that's pretty much it. With Shouts, you can do anything from summoning a storm to disarming your opponent! Wiz: In addition, while Signs are Geralt's only form of magic, the Dragonborn has his shouts as well as plain magic. Hell, even if we factor out the Shouts for some reason, basic spells are even more effective than the signs. Also, Shouts and Spells don't use the same resource, since spells use magicka while shouts merely require a cooldown. Boomstick: We didn't even give the Dragonborn his most powerful shouts: Call Dragon and Summon Durnehviir! If we gave the Dragonborn access to these shouts, Geralt would stand little to no chance. Both of these shouts allow the Dragonborn to summon a dragon ally to aid him. While Geralt has slain dragons before, there's no way he could face both a dragon and the Dragonborn! Wiz: The one thing Geralt had going for him was Heliotrop. But, like we showed in the fight, even Geralt's most powerful sign can be cancelled out with the Dragonborn's Slow Time shout. And with the Dragonborn's Dragon Aspect form, while it is a standard timed super form, it lasts much longer than others, remaining activated for five minutes, which is more than enough time to end most fights. Boomstick: Just face it, guys. This time, words spoke louder than actions! Wiz: The Dragonborn even had the advantage in the arsenal category. A very, very big advantage. Geralt has a silver sword, steel sword, and crossbow. That's great and all, but the Dragonborn has so much more. Boomstick: Yeah! The Dragonborn has the option of having a sword, axe, mace, greatsword, battleaxe, warhammer, shield, and bow all at the same time if he wants to! He can even use a crossbow! Also, while the Dragonborn has healing spells, Geralt's only method of healing is eating items. Wiz: The Dragonborn just has a lot more things going for him. Yes, Geralt is much more skilled in combat, that's it. The Dragonborn's shouts beat Geralt's signs, he has access to other spells and magic, and his arsenal can be five times larger than Geralt's if he wants it to be. And remember, this is still with the Dragonborn not having acces to his most powerful shouts. The Dragonborn is just too versatile for Geralt. Boomstick: Looks like Geralt got DovahKILLED!!! Wiz: The winner is The Dragonborn. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! The King of the Inhumans was displeased. Some idiot had been going around and killing his subjects, and he was not happy. He rose from his throne and walked outside. He did not want to use his voice, and he probably wouldn't have to. After all, it's just a bald guy in a yellow suit, right? Black Bolt vs. Saitama Category:MinniMaster Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'WRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:WRPG Characters Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016